dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fairly Odd Phantom
"The Fairly Odd Phantom" is a short that is a crossover of all of Butch Hartman's shows: Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Fairly OddParents!, and Bunsen Is a Beast. It serves as a promotional short for Bunsen Is a Beast. Overview The short opens on Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz in the lab. Danny says that the ghost portal has been acting weird lately, and then an alarm goes off and three ghosts pop out of the portal. Danny transforms, and Sam, Jazz, and Tucker help him take care of them. The foursome wonder what could be the cause of the ghost portal's strange behavior. Then they see that Dudley Puppy is messing with the ghost portal controls, with Kitty Katswell looking on in displeasure. The alarm goes off again, and this time, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda step out of the portal. Timmy remarks that the lab isn't Fairy World, and Danny mistakes Cosmo and Wanda for ghosts and sucks them into the Fenton Thermos. The alarm goes off one more time, and Bunsen steps out. Bunsen thinks the group is there for a party and gives everyone cupcakes. Dudley eats them all, except Timmy's, and Danny makes a new rule: "Only people with pants are allowed in the lab." The short then ends. Credits *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom **Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell **Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley **Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton **Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy **Tara Strong as Timmy Turner **Daran Norris as Cosmo **Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda **Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen Comic Book Creator Butch Hartman and co. created an exclusive six page comic book for San Diego Comic Con with the same title as the short. The comic book acts as a continuation from where the short left off, and the cast must save Butch, who was kidnapped by each each character's enemies from their respective shows. The comic ends with the gang saving their creator Butch, as he erases the villains with his pencil. The final panel shows Danny asking Butch if he can draw Dudley a pair of pants. Trivia *It is unknown if this short is canon. However, if it is, it means that Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F Puppy, The Fairly OddParents!, and Bunsen Is a Beast exist in the same multiverse. **Due to "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour," this could also mean that Jimmy Neutron and Planet Sheen exists in this multiverse as well. *This marks the first new Danny Phantom animation in almost ten years. *This is the only Danny Phantom short and its only "crossover" episode so far. *While Danny is in ghost form, he is missing his typical tan skin, white aura, and ghostly echo. **As this is constant throughout the video, it is uncertain if this is intentional or merely a production error. *Jack and Maddie are the only main characters that don't appear in the short. Videos Short - The Fairly Odd Phantom Behind the Scenes of The Fairly Odd Phantom - Nick Animation Gallery Category:Shorts Category:Crossovers Category:Real world